The Daily Life of Slutty Naruto
by Cheness
Summary: Documenting the daily life of Naru-chan, every man of Konoha's ultimate wet dream. MaleHarem/Naruto, main pairing Sasunaru


**The Daily Life of Slutty Naruto**

Rating: M (hardcore yaoi)

Pairing: maleharem/ Naruto, SasuNaru main pairing

**Chapter 1**

"Good Morning, darling."

Naruto slowly forced his eyes open as he felt the heat of sunshine against his face, staring at the ceiling as he tried to make clear of his vision.

"Daddy…?" Naruto muttered, rubbing his eyes as he stared at the current Hokage leaning against the doorway of his room in just his nightly robes, a steaming cup of coffee in hand.

"It's a school day Naru-chan, afraid you need to wake up now."

Naruto yawned as he stretched on the bed to get rid of some sleepiness, arching his back off the mattress like a feline. His blanket moved as he did so, dangerously revealing a bit of his state of undress.

Minato licked his lips.

"Darling, I think we ran out of creamer." He murmured, walking towards the bed.

He held out his coffee to Naruto, stating, "And my coffee is a little bit too bitter for me."

Naruto, who was no longer stretching but still has his arms up above his head, smiled sensually, widening his legs a bit making his blanket move further to reveal the head of his morning wood.

"Of course we're not out of creamer daddy," he said, licking his lips, "I've got everything you need right here."

"That's my boy." Minato huskily whispered, before pulling off the blanket and eagerly swooping down to engulf his son's leaking manhood.

"A-aah!" the younger boy moaned wantonly as his daddy began sucking his member hard like a thirsty man in the desert, bobbing his head up and down in an incredibly fast pace.

"Yesss, take my cum daddy, it's all yours, haaaa-!" Naruto writhed as Minato kept eating him like there's no tomorrow, back arching off from the bed and toes curling from the intense pleasure his father was giving him.

"Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, faster, more, eat me more, yes yes, aaahh-!" Naruto cried out as he felt his orgasm coming, Minato immediately taking out his son's penis from his mouth and directed it on his coffee.

Large quantities of cum squirted out from Naruto, messily filling his father's coffee with his cream.

After a while Minato released Naruto's manhood, staring down at his panting son as he licked some of Naruto's cum that got caught on the mug rims.

He gave a quick sip, before giving a thoughtful face.

"Naru-chan, baby, I think it needs a bit of milk."

Naruto, still panting, did some quick hand signals, causing his chest to expand into large well-endowed breasts.

His father immediately lunged for them, sucking his right nipple while molding and squeezing his left breast, causing some of his milk to leak out.

"Mmmhh, yes, I love it when you fondle them like this daddy." Naruto purred, pulling Minato's head down more against his milk-filled breast and widening his already spread legs to give his daddy room.

Minato lifted his head up a bit and started grinding his engorged manhood that have already peaked out from his robes against his son's much smaller ones, panting as he squeezed the boy's right breast to squirt some of the milk out, catching it with his mug.

Minato took another sip as he continued to grind against his little boy.

"Mmmh, this is perfect darling, thank you." He said, placing his steaming mug on the side table as he gave a particularly hard grind.

"Aaah!" Naruto moaned, a bit of drool sliding out from the corner of his lips.

Minato swiftly took hold the back of both Naruto's knees, pushing them against the bed on either side of Naruto's head to reveal his wet leaking entrance.

"As thank you, how about I help you with a little bit of exercise. Don't want my precious darling son all sluggish now, do we?" Minato said, licking and slurping wiggling his tongue inside his son's wet asshole to prepare him a little.

Naruto was flushed red, whole body glistening in sweat as his father did incredible things to his wet entrance.  
"Mmhh, Naru-chan, you've got such a slutty hole. It's sucking off my tongue so hard." The hokage purred pleasingly ,holding his knees still as he rubbed his face against the leaking entrance, licking so passionately all the while.

"Aaahh, daddy pleaase, I need your big cock in me now." Naruto moaned wantonly, pushing his daddy's face with his ass to tell him to move it, causing some fluids to smear on Minato's cheeks.

"You're such a fucking slut Naru-chan, I love it." Minato gave a small chuckle, positioning himself and rubbing his leaking cock against his little boy's entrance.

"Who's your daddy, Naru-chan?" he groaned.

"You are, daddy!" Naruto moaned, his entrance winking violently in anticipation. Minato saw this and gave another moan, cock twitching with excitement.

"You want some of daddy's cock? Want me to fill you with daddy's cum?"

"Yes yes yess, please daddy, please!" Naruto begged, massaging his breasts in a circular fashion, pinching his nipples causing some mile to slide against the curve of his chest.

Minato licked his lips.

"Alright then." He murmured, before slamming his large manhood inside his son to the hilt.

"AAAH!" Naruto yelled, feeling himself being instantly filled completely.

Minato immediately started to move, giving out small thrusts. Naruto panted, rolling his hips to accommodate his father's thrusts.

"Daddy, more, faster, fuck me like how you've always wanted me in your fantasies."

Minato moaned, before eagerly strengthening his thrusts, trying to drill his son permanently against the bed.

"I love you, Naru-chan. You're such a fucking slut, always wanting my cum. I'm going to fuck you all night once you get home from school until you get pregnant with your new little brother or sister. You make daddy so happy." He panted, fucking his only baby boy like there's no tomorrow.

"YES YES YESSSS, Keep filling me with your cum daddy, fill me to the brim! I've always wanted a new baby brother." Naruto drooled as his Minato continued to pound into him, tongue sticking out and eyes glazed from all the pleasure he was receiving.

Squelching sounds were the only things heard as Minato continued to fuck his son, a pool of cum dripping on the bed sheets as it leaked out from Naruto's slut hole from all his dick's continuous pumping.

"AH AH AH, YES YES, MORE, FUCK ME MORE DADDY." Naruto moaned like a slut, his well-endowed breasts bouncing wildly as Minato fastened his pounding.

"You're so fucking hot, Naru-chan. Makes me want you to skip classes so that I could fuck you all day." Minato huskily said, leaning to give a sloppy open mouthed kiss, fondling his son's nipples as he continued to pound on that slutty hot wet hole.

"Haaaa, haaa, I'm so close, daddy, haaaa-!" Naruto managed to say in between tongue battles, moaning so loud as his dad's dick kept abusing his prostate. He began to writhe wildly, breaking off the kiss as he squirmed, clutching tightly against the sheets.

"I'm coming, AAHHH-!" Naruto arched beautifully as he came,toes curling as cum squirted out and splashing against his chest and face.

Minato continued thrusting for a long while before he finally came, filling his son's hole with his cum, so much so that some have dripped out from Naruto's entrance, sliding from his thighs towards the pool of cum on the bed.

"Mmhh, I love you, baby." Minato breathed, lookin down appreciatively at his Naruto who was drooling with his panting mouth lying on a puddle of cum, chest dripping with milk and face smeared with his own cum. He looked thoroughly debauched.

Minato gripped harshly on Naruto's hair to give him a sloppy wet kiss.

Naruto complied only too happily, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue which was met by his dad's for a lazy tongue battle. Drool continued to leak out as they continued to do a bit more French kissing for a few minutes.

"Naru-chan, baby, breakfast is ready on the table." Minato reminded him as he held his son firmly on his lap, manhood still inside the dripping hole.

Naruto made to stand up, but Minato took a firm hold of his waist.

I'm not ready to come out of you yet, love. Let me carry you to the dining table." He said as he hooved Naruto up from the bed, causing Naruto to automatically fold his legs around his father's waist.

"Haaa… it went deeper." Naruto panted, gripping his father's neck tightly as Minato started to walk and down the stairs, causing Naruto to bounce up and down from his father's arms.

When they finally reached the dining area, Naruto was a pile of goo as he came for the third time when they finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

Minato settled himself on his seat, turning Naruto around so he was facing the table.

Minato took a bowl of rice with eggs and vegetables, munched a bit from it, before kissing Naruto to transfer the food to his mouth.

This went on for a while, feeding Naruto with his mouth while fondling the boy's breast. Sometimes he thrust up his hips a little, causing Naruto to moan and choke on his food a little.

After they were done eating, he fucked Naruto on the chair for the second time, appreciating his breasts as they continued to bounce up and down as Naruto fucked himself on his lap.

They had another round at the bathroom tub, filling Naruto so much with his cum before Minato finally decided to pull out and let the boy dress himself for school.

When Naruto finally came out from his room, he was wearing the usual uniform blue sandals, a super short orange shorts that shows the contours of his ass, a see through fishnet shirt with his pink protruding nipples peeking out from the fishnet holes, topped up with his unbuttoned black and orange jacket.

"I'll be going now, daddy." Naruto said, hugging him by the neck and gave him a sloppy kiss.

Minato complied, tonguing his son's mouth happily as he rubbed one of the pink nubs peeking out from the fishnet.

"Do good today, Naru-chan." He murmured, before releasing his son who gave him a big smile before running off towards Konoha's ninja academy.

He leaned against the doorway for a bit, staring at the disappearing silhouette, before turning towards the house and looking at the picture of a smiling woman with fiery long red hair.

"Don't worry up there, Kushina. I'm giving Naruto all the love that he would possibly need from the two of us." He gave a dark chuckle, before closing the door to go up and fetch his cooling cup of coffee.

**TBC**


End file.
